Command:
by uthrillkoreshkov
Summary: Portal/Half-Life Story that begins in GLaDOS' room and moves on from there.Please review. I know I promised an update soon, but I have -NO- time on my hands, so I'm sorry. I will try to get one up as soon as possible. Once again: Sorry!
1. Chell's Escape

Chell fell to the ground in disbelief as she looked up at the source of all her misfortune. Her name was GLaDOS, and she was the supercomputer that ran this entire enrichment center. There was a beep, followed by the familiar computerized voice "Hello, subject name here. It seems you've finally found me. Please proceed to the Aperture Science Computer Command and Foot Massage Terminal." Chell reluctantly walked over to the terminal and took a seat in a nearby chair. She looked at the screen, reading the text while enjoying a robotic foot massage.

//COMMAND: ACTIVATE ROCKET SENTRY

PERFORMING TASK

TASK COMPLETE

//COMMAND: ACTIVATE AUTOMATED MESSAGE 928

PERFORMING TASK

TASK COMPLETE. AWAITING PROMPT

PROMPTED

//COMMAND: TARGET APERTURE SCIENCE CHAIR #19875 WITH ROCKET SENTRY

PERFORMING TASK

TASK COMPLETE

//COMMAND: FIRE ROCKET SENTRY

That was all that Chell read before jumping out of the way. She had been just in time, as the rocket destroyed the terminal. Another beep was heard, and the computerized voice began again "Congratulations! As stated earlier, you must be the pride of subject hometown here! We will not attempt to murder you again. Please do not move, and there will be cake. As the sentry positioned itself, she created a portal behind herself, and another across the room, in line with the sentry. Everything went as planned, and the sentry was left in pieces. "The destruction of Aperture Science Rocket Sentries will result in immediate execution. Please prepare for death. Deploying experimental energy ball producer." As she spoke these words, a mechanical arm extended from the mass that was GLaDOS, holding a Combine Pulse Rifle.

Chell looked up at the arm, wondering what was about to happen. This train of thought was interrupted as a ball of energy sped toward her. Quickly she creates a portal beneath her, launching herself from one of the portals she had made earlier. GLaDOS took aim again, but was too late. Chell began flinging herself until finally making it to the arm and ripping the gun from the computer's grasp.

The former test subject sprinted toward another terminal and began working quickly. GLaDOS almost sounded worried as she asked "What are you doing? Tampering with the Aperture Science Genetic Life-form and Disk Operating System is a federal offense. We are authorized to use over 100 methods of execution in cases were it is deemed necessary to eliminate test subjects. Deploying Neuro-toxins."

Chell let out a cough as the gas began to fill the room. She worked quickly, wanting to get out of this hell as quickly as possible. Remembering something she saw in the companion cube chamber, she typed in a username and password. On a secondary screen, she could see a feed like the earlier one.

//COMMAND: LOGIN

PERFORMING TASK

TASK COMPLETE

USERNAME: CJOHNSON

PASSWORD: TIER3

GENERATING MENU

GENERATION COMPLETE

//COMMAND: RELEASE APERTURE SCIENCE GLaDOS LATCHES

PERFORMING TASK

The large latches holding the enormous machine to the ceiling released. GLaDOS angrily said her last words "You wont survive out there with them. You need me, subject name here. I wouldn't be surprised if y-" That was all she could say before being smashed against the ground.

TASK COMPLETE

//COMMAND: CALL ELEVATOR #5398 TO CHAMBER 234

PERFORMING TASK

TASK COMPLETE

A lift lowed into the room, stopping right above the wreckage that was one GLaDOS. Chell stepped onto it and flipped the switch. As she rode up, the small screen on the lift showed a new addition to the feed.

//COMMAND: PLAY VOCAL REPORT #308454

Chell could do nothing but collapse to the floor of the lift in tears as the report began.

"This was a triumph. I'm making a note here: HUGE SUCCESS!"

GLaDOS was still alive.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

//COMMAND: PLAY AUTHOR MESSAGE #497

PERFORMING TASK

TASK COMPLETE

What do you think? This is my first creation, so I doubt its good. Portal, GLaDOS, Chell, the weighted companion cube, Aperture Science and everything else belongs to Valve. I own nothing. I enjoyed writing this, so I'll probably continue it. The story was broken at first, and is hopefully fixed now. This story sets Portal just before the events of Half-Life 2, and will play out over the course of Episodes 1, 2, and possibly 3 (when that comes out). I'm also using Team Fortress as part of the same world, so you may see a reference, but thats all you'll see from that series. In this chapter, I used computer commands as a big theme, but probably won't use that in later chapters.


	2. Combine Losses

Short chapter, but it had to be done. I own nothing of Valve's!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The lift reached a hallway on the ground floor. Chell ran out when the doors opened and sped past cubicle after cubicle trying to find an exit. She soon found herself near the door, but saw something she hadn't expected: turrents. She couldn't help but to feel fear as she saw them, but soon noticed that they had no interest in her. The front door had been broken down, and strange, three-legged creatures were rushing at the enrichment center. The turrents seemed completely capable of defending the building, right up until a larger, more biological creature came into view.

The Hunters moved aside as the Strider approached, charging its cannon. The blast destroyed the turrents, and knocked Chell across the room. This didn't seem to cause much of a problem for the Enrichment Center, as two more turrents were put into place by mechanical arms and immediately picked up were there predecessors left off.

Chell wondered if they would actually be able to destroy this construct, and what would happen if GLaDOS couldn't handle the situation after the damage she had caused. Her fears were put to rest when an energy ball shot out at the Strider, destroying it. This ease at destroying such fearsome creatures on GLaDOS' part made Chell feel proud to have been able to defeat the AI, but this feeling passed when she remembered the report that was played during her escape.

Meanwhile, in City 17, Doctor Wallace Breen sat at his desk, glaring at the Metrocop who had just given him the bad news. Another forty-five hunters, and three striders were lost to Aperture Science today. Not to mention all the manhacks and scanners they had sent out to search the area and eliminate minor threats. With a sigh, he dismissed the messenger and retreated to a room containing a large computer. He hit a few keys, and the screen soon lit up with the image of one of the slug-like Advisors.

Breen looked at his superior and frowned at the thought of what it would do if it was angry about this failure. He took a deep breath and began speaking to the monstrous being "We have, once again, failed to acquire the Aperture Science portal technology. All units assigned to this have been lost yet again, and we have no way of getting past the front door. I even sent one of the damn gunships out there, but it got blown out of the sky by a rocket! We believe that the rebels have their own portal technology, though it is much less advanced than what Aperture Science came up with. I am sending all of the soldiers assigned to the Enrichment Center to find any traces of rebel teleportation technology instead of wasting more resources trying to tackle something that we just can't destroy."

The advisor was angry at this, and with good reason. They were a trans-universal empire, and they couldn't even get into one human building! Regardless, Breen had a point. If they were losing troops -striders even- to the Enrichment Center, it would be best for them to find an alternative, and crush some rebels while they were at it. The being dismissed its peon, and went back to planning the Combine's next invasion.

Breen left the room and retreated to his office. As he sat there, the intercom activated "Doctor Breen, your guest has arrived. I will send him up immediately." Breen frowned, knowing who it was. It was this man's fault that Black Mesa was lost, along with its technology. After all, he had activated the nuke. The administrator put on a fake smile as he saw his guest walk in, though secretly, the most powerful man on earth felt nothing but fear toward the man in the suit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, this chapter focused a lot on Breen and the Combine, but I wanted to add a G-Man appearance to set him up for the Half-Life portion of this, along with show just how much trouble the Combine is having taking down GLaDOS. It will switch back to focusing on Chell in the next chapter. Since Aperture should be in America, Ill have to find a way to get her to City 17, which is in Europe. I'm sure it will work out though. Enjoy the upcoming chapters, and PLEASE review!


	3. Driving

Chell screamed at the pain coursing through her body. Only a few moments earlier, she had seen a small machine flying toward the Enrichment Center. She expected the turrents to destroy it like they destroyed everything else that came near them, but it somehow managed to get past. The somewhat cute thing stared at her with its red eye for only a moment before flying at her full speed, blades spinning.

The former test subject grabbed a lamp from a nearby desk and slammed it against the Manhack, causing the construct to lose altitude. She grabbed at the wound and ran for a door. She flung it open, went inside, and slammed it shut, hearing a satisfying smashing sound from the machine.

As she looked around the room she was now in, Chell noticed that it was rather dark, and that what looked like a large door was on the other side. Not only that, but in the middle of the room there was some sort of large machine with what looked like wheels. She had no idea what this thing was, but didn't think that it could help her escape the Enrichment Center in any way. GLaDOS, who had managed to activate her backup curiosity core, disagreed with this notion.

Chell tried to return to the hallway, but found that the door had been locked. She sighed and decided to try her luck with the machine. It beeped, scaring her a bit, but not enough to stop her from walking over to it and opening the door to find a seat of all things! The woman sat down and grabbed the wheel in front of her. She noticed something shining on the floor, and picked them up. Once the keys were in the ignition, a process that took some time, as Chell felt the need to try using it on the radio, the pedal, and the cup holder before placing it in the correct slot, the large door opened, revealing an expansive road.

It wasn't long before Chell figured out this "driving" thing. On the other hand, she had not discovered the use of roads just yet. She drove over grass, trying to reach a building she could see in the distance. Eager to arrive at her destination, though not really having a reason for targeting that location, she put more pressure on the pedal, causing the car to go at full speed.

Meanwhile, in some unknown location there was darkness. The only man here thought he was going mad! Always the darkness, never anything else. Finally someone came to keep him company "Rise and shine, Mr. Freeman. Rise and...shine. Not that I wish to imply you have been sleeping on the job. No one is more deserving of a rest, and all the effort in the world would have gone to waste, until...well, lets just say your hour has come again. The right man in the wrong place can make all the difference in the world. So wake up, Mr. Freeman. Wake up and...smell the ashes." While the man saying these words spoke, Doctor Freeman saw images flashing before his eyes, before finally finding himself aboard a train.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There. Chapter 3 is up. I have to agree with one of the people who reviewed and say that Ill do updates every few days, or maybe even every week so that my quality dosnt drop. GLaDOS is still in control of Aperture, though she isnt talking to Chell at the moment (Heh...Silent treatment?) Thats why the door was locked. Shes got a backup elsewere, so she should still be functioning based on her personality traits (Morality, Curiosity, Anger, and Cake). Special thanks to the Combine Overwiki (http://half-life. Please review! I know this was short again, but I really just wanted to get Gordon and Chell into the world. I still dont own anything...


	4. Doctor Green

Chell continued moving toward the building she had seen in the distance. It seemed to be the only thing for miles, besides, of course, the Enrichment Center. Suddenly, something hit the car with immense force, flipping it over and leaving Chell unconscious...

Colette Green sat in her lab, repairing one of the sentry guns. The lab was nothing like Black Mesa, as they had built it in an abandoned military outpost ten miles away from Aperture Science. After escaping from Black Mesa, she and the other survivors had fled to the city. Unfortunately, it wasn't long before the Combine arrived. Of the escapees, only Richard Keller seemed prepared to follow Breen's plan of submission. The rest of them came here, were they thought they would be safe.

Truthfully, they couldn't have picked a better location. Most of the Combine in the area concentrated on Aperture Science, but troops assigned to that building were as good as dead. Whoever controlled Black Mesa's old competitor didn't seem to have any interest in seeking them out, so they were, for the most part, safe.

Doctor Green sighed and hit a switch on her desk, then proceeded to speak into the intercom "Kooy, come here and pick up your damned machine!" The voice on the other side responded with a "Yes, ma'am!" Soon the former security guard was walking out of Green's lab with his newly repaired device.

She smiles as she watched him go then took a seat at the large console that controlled most of the machinery in the room. A few buttons were pressed and one of the screens activated, though it only showed static. "God damn it! The signal isn't strong enough to contact anyone beyond North Outpost." she said, frustration apparent in her voice "Maybe I can have them relay the signal. No, that wouldn't work. Ill just need to get some of the other satellites back up and running."

There was a knock at the scientist's door. "Come in!" she instructed. Kooy returned with three rebels, all of them former HECU soldiers, an unconscious woman, and a strange gun-like device. Kooy, who was obviously the leader of the group, spoke up "These three found her in a wrecked car a few miles from here. Apparently it was a hunter that did it. We managed to kill it, but she was already knocked out. We found this in the car, along with some Aperture Science posters and a coffee mug. The car's already being fixed up, so we should have a vehicle soon." Green nodded at this "Great. Try to get her conscious, take the posters and mug with you, she may as well keep her possessions, and give that thing to Doctor Bennet." The rebels nodded and left to carry out their task as Colette got back to the communications system.

High above City 17, Wallace Breen prepared for his next meeting. The man in the suit was coming again, and the doctor had to make sure that this went well, lest he end up like that Nihilanth. Breen sat back down at his desk, put on his best fake smile, and greeted this person, if it truly was a person. He was disappointed when the man chose not to sit in the chair set aside for him, and simply said "We have received a far more...appealing offer for the service you are interested in. Miss Vance, though, has proven herself to be most...valuable, and is not committed to any contract at the moment." Breen frowned at the being "Vance? Absolutely not! She is a mere child, and of no practical use to anyone! I have no need for your services." The G-Man simply nodded, stood, and left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay character introduction! I think I managed to advance the plot somewhat in this one, at least more than in the last ones. No GLaDOS, though shell soon become a major player in this


	5. Manhacks, Hunters, Keller, and Chell

It was some sort of signal. Yes, that's what it was. The Aperture Science Satellite System had picked up something, though it was so encrypted it seemed almost...foreign. GLaDOS was now trying to make sense of all the data that it had gathered, and was slowly becoming frustrated.

It seemed that it was from some sort of vehicle. A ground vehicle, to be exact. As she continued to decrypt it, everything became more clear. This vehicle, while based on human technology, used some kind of alien system as well. Armed with this knowledge, the AI altered her decryption methods. It wasn't long before GLaDOS understood everything about the signal.

The vehicle was an APC. It belonged to something called the Combine, but more importantly, it was associated with Doctor Breen, who GLaDOS still had as the Administrator of Black Mesa in her files. There must be something she could do. There was something else. Something she felt as though she could alter. They were machines. Dozens of them, lining the interior of the APC. One of them was identified as a "Scanner" in its internal logs, while the rest were "Manhacks". Unfortunately, the logs also said that there were soldiers within the vessel. Oh well, she wasn't going to let them get in her way.

Kooy lightly shook Chell "Ma'am, are you awake?" Her eyes slowly opened, and she jumped at the face staring back at her "Am I a backup? Was GLaDOS telling the truth?" The former security guard, feeling confused, scratched his head "Huh? Backup? What are you talking about?" She was busy inspecting her new clothing, a suit with some odd logo on it "Is this the updated Aperture Science Test Subject Uniform?" Kooy sighed, not knowing what to do about this girl "Why don't I get Doctor Green?" With that, he left the room rather quickly.

Colette had finally gotten the communications system working on a global level. Now she was smiling at the face of one of her former colleagues, Doctor Kleiner. "Its good to finally see you again Doctor Green, how go things in the former United States?" the aging scientist asked. "Not very well actually. Keller has been crushing all signs of resistance. We're still safe, thanks to Aperture's building being such a huge target for the Combine." Green sighed and moved aside to give Kleiner a view of a map of the area that she kept on her wall. It was covered in red X's. "The other bases haven't been so lucky. North Base is still just close enough that it is ignored, but everyone else has been slaughtered." Kleiner looked slightly distraught at this "My word...to think that we were under the impression that victory in City 17 would be an enormous success. We seem to have forgotten that this whole place is just one of seven conti-" The rest of the sentence was cut off by a knocking at the door to the lab.

Chell walked around the room, looking at the oddities. It didn't seem nearly as nice looking as the Enrichment Center. She soon found a door which she opened to find a sink, a toilet, and a bathtub. Feeling the need for some sense of familiarity, she walked over to the toilet and flushed it, only to be disappointed when it failed to produce a computerized voice. She tried again before coming to the conclusion that this one must be broken. As she walked back into the room that had been set aside for her, the door swung open, Colette Green standing on the other side "Miss, a group of Hunters have been spotted moving toward the base. Grab a gun and help us fight them off!" Chell nodded and followed her.

The Manhacks flew away from the APC, led by the Scanner. They had left a pool of Combine blood inside the APC, and were now searching for a new target. They had decided on the building in the distance. GLaDOS was concentrated on the live feed she received from the scanner. There were some kind of three legged creatures headed toward the same building as her new toys. She immediately identified them as the same things that had been trying to break into her precious Enrichment Center. After receiving a new command signal, the Manhacks turned their attention toward the monstrosities on the ground. Quite a few were lost, but, in the end, GLaDOS won the battle.

Colette looked through the stolen Combine Binoculars "That's odd. The hunters are dead. I wonder wha-...Oh no. Manhacks! Seal the windows!" Kooy, who had finally found the doctor, forgot about telling her to talk to Chell, and turned a wheel, bringing a think metal shield over the windows. The sound of metal scraping against metal could be heard from outside. Chell, who was currently holding a pulse rifle, ran downstairs. She aimed the gun toward the ground in the distance and fired, only to be confused by the lack of a portal. "What's wrong with this portal gun?" The vortigaunts who were guarding the entrance simply stared at her before returning to their work.

Chell made her way through the base, checking every room until she reached Doctor Green's lab. On the table was her precious portal gun. Abandoning the rifle, she grabbed it and ran back to Green and Kooy "I found a working gun!" This earned her a glare from Colette "Can you work that think?" "Of course!" she responded, before demonstrating by creating portals above and below her, causing her to fall until she created another portal elsewhere. "Fine, but we need actual weapons to fight the Combine!" Green shouted out of irritation. She then grabbed her own pulse rifle, unlocked the fire escape, and went outside to fire upon the invaders.

Breen looked at the wheelchair-bound scientist across from him. Keller was in his 70's now, but was still an excellent pawn. He had brought the aged man to City 17 from his own base in North America to congratulate him, and offer him a higher position. Keller smiled at Breen and calmly refused the offer "I don't need you dropping more of your work on me, Breen, I have my own problems to deal with. We've just lost an APC to Aperture." The now angry administrator frowned at the other man "I thought I ordered you to stop all operations against that building." "You did, but they took control of some Manhacks and a Scanner. The soldiers couldn't fight them off." Breen chuckled a bit "Keller, you're telling me that Aperture Science can not only crush every troop we send at them, but that they can also take control of our technology." The old man simply nodded. Breen continued "Perhaps, then, I should reconsider my offer and have you relocated to some other world instead!" This earned him a glare from the other scientist "Perhaps if they were better made they would not be taken so easily." "So this is our benefactors fault?" "No, its your fault for sending me second rate weaponry!" The administrator sighed, dismissed Keller, and went into the next room to speak to his own superiors.

Meanwhile, back in the Americas, Chell was running to escape a group of Manhacks. She shot a portal past some thick electric cabled that dangled from the ceiling and another beneath herself. She found herself safely on the other side, watching the 'hacks slice into the high voltage electrical equipment and end up fried. For a moment, she could have sworn seeing a man in a suit on one of the screens that there wires were connected to.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

w00t! Long chapter! Well...its long for me. Takes much longer to write than to read, so I'm sure this is short to all of you. GLaDOS is finally becoming a force to be reckoned with outside of her own base, and the G-Man has found a new potential employee. I own nothing, and I thank our good friends at the Combine Overwiki.


End file.
